Weirdo Me
by neko-koo
Summary: All Rain Sakumoto wanted was to be liked for who she was. So, she changed. She cursed and began to act "improper." She still has not found anyone who can look beneath the cover... When she goes to visit her cousin, Haruhi, maybe her wish will come true.
1. Chapter 1: Rain Sakumoto

CAL: I need HELP! Physically and mentally! Out of ideas!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

-----------

Summary: Rain Sakumoto never meant to be labeled as weird. All she ever wanted to be was liked for who she was…

------------

Ch. 1: Haruhi's Cousin

In Ouran High School, everything was fine and dandy, until…

"Shit!! I'm going to get lost, get locked up, and die, and wander these halls forever and ever because I never got a FREAKIN' MAP!!" Somewhere along the halls, Rain Sakumoto was cursing her cousin for not giving her a map. (Duh!) Didn't she know how BIG this school was?! Her apartment could fit into one of the classrooms two times and still have space left over!!! "Damn rich bastards…" she muttered under her breath. Luckily for the lost and confused girl, one **very **obsessed Haruhi fan girl had come back from the Third Music Room and was muttering nonsense. Rain caught the words "Haruhi-kun…" and "Third Music Room" and "Oh my god" and put two and two together. "The answer is four! Yay, I got it!!!" Rain very politely asked the girl (who was freaked out by her) where the Third Music Room is.

The Conversation

"Hello. Can you tell me where the Third Music Room is?" Rain asked very, very politely.

"My mother told me not to talk to strangers." the pompous girl answered, fluffing up her hair. Rain smiled as she figured out what to say. She had always been too good at lying and making threats.

"Really?" Rain tilted her head towards the side, grinning.

"If you don't tell me, I will very _**happily **_rip out someone's dick and shove it down your throat, while I saw your hands off with a blunt butter knife, all the while _**grinning**_ and not batting an eye." She said it all with the smile still on her face, and it creeped the poor girl out. She caved in.

"Y-you t-take a l-left, go str-raight, right, left, right, s-straight, and i-it's on the right side." The girl- Megu- said shakily.

Rain, happy to get the information, turned all innocent and beamed at Megu. It was not one of those 'I-will-kick-your-ass' smiles, or one of those 'I-am-really-really-really-going-to-hurt-you-now' smiles, but a real, sincere one. She replied, "Thanks," and ran off.

Megu- broken from her stupor- just stared after the girl in surprise. She had actually been very pretty. She had long, black hair and pretty, large blue eyes with gold and green flecks in them. Heck, if she hadn't been wearing the black shirt with the purple skull and the baggy cargo pants, she would have looked… actually nice. Megu pondered upon that thought before sighing and going on her way.

The Third Music Room

Even through the thick, large doors, the Host Club could hear all the swearing and crashing and banging in the hallway. They all wondered who- or what- it was. Then, the large doors opened. The petals began falling, and the hosts got into their poses. Then unexpectedly, the girl, it seems, had ducked to dodge the petals.

"DAMN! I'm allergic to pink. I'm gonna choke on one of those God freaking petals and die and roast in Hell…" Rain muttered to herself. When the furious attack of the petals cleared, she could see seven people in position for something. Almost immediately, a weirdo/psycho/freak began to grab her hands and blabber about something… Her eyes began to wonder the room until they saw something familiar.

"Haruhi? What are you doing in a boy's uniform?"

-----

CAL: I like this idea. CLIFFIE!! I am evil…

I'm so lucky the plot bunnies that live next door got a kid and gave one to me! (If they didn't I would have blackmailed them with the sounds they make every night and got one anyway… MUHWAHWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!)


	2. Chapter 2: Surprising News

CAL: I need HELP! Physically and mentally! Out of ideas!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Characters

Name: Rain Sakumoto

Hair: Black, long, always in a ponytail

Eyes: Blue, with specks of gold and green

Dislikes: Studying, weird, annoying, etc. people, stalkers, fan people, squealing girls

She likes reading and her laptop. She is lazy, but somehow, even without studying, she get amazing grades. A tomboy unless it is something about Haruhi or her family. She does not squeal over little puppies. Her smile is contagious.

-----------

Disclaimer: I will have inferences of many different manga. I do not own any of them or OHSHC.

-------

Summary: Rain Sakumoto never meant to be labeled as weird. All she ever wanted to be was liked for who she was…

------------

Ch. 2: The Host Club

Flashback:

'_Even through the thick, large doors, the Host Club could hear all the swearing and crashing and banging in the hallway. They all wondered who- or what- it was. Then, the large doors opened. The petals began falling, and the hosts got into their poses. Then unexpectedly, the girl, it seems, had ducked to dodge the petals. _

"_DAMN! I'm allergic to pink. I'm gonna choke on one of those God freaking petals and die and roast in Hell…" Rain muttered to herself. When the furious attack of the petals cleared, she could see seven people in position for something. Almost immediately, a weirdo/psycho/freak began to grab her hands and blabber about something… Her eyes began to wonder the room until they saw something familiar._

"_Haruhi? What are you doing in a boy's uniform?"'_

End Flashback

---

The Host Club expected her to scream or shout or try to kill them with a blunt bread knife, but she didn't do any of those things. Instead, she tackled Haruhi into a hug.

"Haruhi!! YAY!! Did I rub off you? Are you going to keep on dressing up as a boy? Are you gonna? Are ya?" The Host Club stared at the… weird person that was allergic to pink. What was she doing hanging off **their **Haruhi?!

"Haruhi," Kyouya said smoothly, "I demand to know who this… inappropriately dressed person is. She is not wearing the uniform."

Haruhi tilted her head to the side, in her thinking position, and put a finger on her chin. "Actually, I don't know. What are you doing here, Rain?"

Rain beamed. "I'm attending Ouran High with you, Haruhi!! Yay!! Congratulate me!!" She jumped up and down, singing the "Congratulations!" song to herself.

Kyouya skimmed his notebook. That was not possible. Ouran High only picked one scholarship per year, and Haruhi got it. How could have this commoner have gotten it? She didn't look like the type to sit down and study. "Excuse me," he interjected, "Ouran High only picks one scholarship per year. How could you be attending this school? You are a commoner, are you not?"

Rain smiled very mysteriously. "Let's say I have very good… connections… If you know anymore, I will have to kill you!" She said this all in a very happy voice, creeping the members out.

Actually, what happened was:

"_Sesshy-chan! I wanna go to Ouran High!! PLEASE!!!" Rain turned on her best puppy-eyes trick that she had learned. Normally she won't be doing that kind of girly crap, but this was different. It was a matter concerning Haruhi, and that makes it a life-and-death mission. Sesshomaru (sp?) stared down at the young teen that had wiggled her way into his life. _

_They met because Rain had come to complain about Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's half-brother that was now currently in the US, in 4__th__ grade. Sesshomaru was in 8__th__ grade then and still Rain had marched down to the middle school dragging Inuyasha by his year. When she was finished blasting his ear off, he had grown quite amused. So, they talked, and began a completely platonic and happy friendship. Even though Rain was 5 years younger than himself, Sesshomaru was surprised to see that she was more mature than his whole class put together. So, Rain and Sesshomaru would help each other out. _

_Anyway, _

"_Sesshy-chan!!!"_

_All it took was one look and her "Sesshy-chan" relented. _

"So, who are these people?" asked Rain while smiling. "Have they tortured you in any way? Threatened you? Touched you? Hurt you? If they do, come tell me, and I **will **take care of them for you. I have big connections, you know. And I have a couple of gangs that owe me a favor, so…" The hosts came to an agreement: this Rain girl is scary.

If Haruhi decided to tell on them, the Ouran High School Host Club was officially **screwed**. And life just became more interesting in Ouran High.

-----------

Vote for Pairings!!

Kyouya:

Hikaru:

Kaoru:

Mori:

Or anyone else. Please PM me if you want someone else.

---

I think I did pretty well. Please review and give me tips!


	3. Chapter 3: WTF? and New Encounters

CAL: I need HELP! Physically and mentally! Out of ideas!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Characters

Name: Rain Sakumoto

Hair: Black, long, always in a ponytail

Eyes: Blue, with specks of gold and green

Dislikes: Studying, weird, annoying, etc. people, stalkers, fan people, squealing girls

She likes reading and her laptop. She is lazy, but somehow, even without studying, she get amazing grades. A tomboy unless it is something about Haruhi or her family. She does not squeal over little puppies. Her smile is contagious.

-----------

Disclaimer: I will have inferences of many different manga. I do not own any of them or OHSHC.

-------

Summary: Rain Sakumoto never meant to be labeled as weird. All she ever wanted to be was liked for who she was…

------------

Ch. 3: WTF? And New Encounters

Rain was talking at an unbelievably fast rate to Haruhi, and it sounded like this: "HaruhiIwentCANDYtoananimeconventionandthiscoolguyImethisnameisShesshy-chanwefirstmetinhighschoolandhewastheonethatletmeinhereCANDYandIknowhishalfbroInuyashahecursesalotbuthesagoodkidbutwefoughtalotandthat'showIfirstmetShesshy-chanCANDYandIamamazinglytirednowandIhavetobreathe." While Rain was gasping for air, the other host club members were thinking.

KYOUYA:

_Shesshy-chan? Maybe she is referring to Shesshomaru Taisho and his half-brother, Inuyasha. No… it's impossible. How can a commoner know THE Taishos?_

TAMAKI:

_Oh, no! This "Rain" person must be an alien sent down to kidnap my beautiful Haruhi! What to do, oh, what to do?_

HUNNY:

_I wonder if she likes cake and sweets…_

MORI:

…

HIKARU & KAORU:

_How interesting… We got ourselves a new toy…_

Wow…. That was lame… I'm running out of words! Help me!

Review and Review!


End file.
